fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Duane Pickett
Duane Pickett is a survivor hiding with his family during the invasion. His family was led by Duane and taught to rob other survivors. Story Invasion After the invasion he stayed on his farm with his wife, his brother Gil, his two sons Steve and Luke, and his daughter Bibby. He figured his chances would be better hiding then fighting. After his wife was killed by a group of men trying to rob them he said it was the world they lived in now, eat or be eaten. He soon led had his family to robbing travelers to survive. Season 3 "The Pickett Line" He led the ambush on the Masons while they were looking for Anne Glass and Alexis Glass-Mason. He seemed surprised when Matt spoke of fighting against the aliens, and called them insane. When the Masons came to get their stuff, Duane heard Gil struggling and was distracted until Tom hit him in the stomach and took his gun. Tom's son Matt shot Gil who was fighting with Hal and gaining the upper had. Duane and his son and daughter were tied up in the basement. He seemed angry that Tom and his sons would treat people like that in their own home, Tom noted if they hadn’t robbed the Masons he wouldn’t even be there. Tom told him how the aliens kidnapped some of his family and being there was a waste of time. He asked Duane where there stuff was, Duane was initially hesitant but told them where to look when Tom pointed a shotgun at him. He told Tom how he stayed at his farm during the invasion, saying the aliens never came to them, claiming they weren’t interested in them. Tom told him how the aliens kidnapped some of his family and their being there was a waste of time. When Tom told Duane that he and his sons had been fighting since the beginning, Duane said that was a legitimate choice but he figured his family’s chances were better staying where they were. Tom agreed coldly saying as long as there was people to rob. Duane tried to justify it by saying he was only trying to keep his family alive. Tom said he at least admired he had managed to keep his family alive this far, Duane asked what he meant by so far. Tom said it was only a matter of time before the aliens found him. Duane mocked him asking if they should just go to Charleston. Tom said he understood his anger. Duane said he didn’t understand the first thing about him. Tom then told him all the stories he had heard about the aliens are about people like the Masons. Tom then shared how the aliens had killed his wife, Duane then subtly told him he understood. Tom then said there is no hiding from the aliens, that humanity’s only chance is to stand together against them. Steve then came down escorted by Hal to tell Duane that Gil was dying. When he heard this he demanded Tom let him go see his brother. Duane guilted Tom by asking what kind of man wouldn’t let a dying man see his family. He gave his word to Tom that he wouldn’t try anything. He told Gil that he could make it, he just needed to hang on, Gil then motioned with his eyes to a shotgun under the mattress. Duane then took it out and pointed it at Tom telling him to lower his weapons, his children then took the Mason boys weapons. They then forced them down to the basement up against the wall and was going to kill them. Duane tried to justify it saying they would just come back again. Tom said his children would remember this for the rest of their lives, asking if they’d turn them into killers. Bibby tried to ask him not to. Duane responded that it was a tough world and that his kids needed to get tough to survive. Tom told him he wasn’t going to do this. Duane yelled at them for shooting his brother and to face the wall. Tom told Duane he didn’t want his kids to watch him stop being human, and told him to put the gun down. Duane refused, telling Tom to say goodbye to his boys before he shot him. Tom turned around and said he better have the guts to look him in the eye when he shoots him. Duane said they weren’t monsters that they were just trying to survive as a family. Duane was distracted by Bibby crying out, Tom used this opportunity to take Duane’s shotgun. Which allowed Ben and Hal to take weapons from Steve. Tom told Duane to tell Luke to put the gun down, Duane refused. Tom told him if Luke shot him then Hal would shot Luke and Ben would shoot Duane. Tom then asked him to consider what would happen to Gil and the rest of his children. Duane relented telling Luke to take his finger off the trigger. Luke refused, and Duane repeated his demand to put down the weapon. Luke finally listened and ran to his father. When Tom returned to Duane's house to warn him about the approaching aliens, Duane and his family were nowhere to be found. His current fate is unknown. Appearances Gallery Pickett4.png Pickett8.png Pickett3.png Pickett1.png Pickett5.png Pickett7.png Pickett2.png Pickett6.png Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Unknown Category:Humans Category: Survivor